


When Black Cats Prowl and Pumpkins Gleam,

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, First chapter is fluff, Halloween, I'll tag as I remember shit, NSFW, Party, Pumpkin carving, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The smut comes later, Yondu is an asshole, not with Yondu, rated explicit for smut later, reader gets her some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: Last Halloween, I wrote a little drabble on Tumblr about pumpkin carving with Yondu, Kraglin and little Peter. An anon on Tumblr asked if I would do a continuation for this Halloween. The first chapter will be fluff. Smut comes in the second chapter. That's really all you need to know.





	1. Chapter 1

May luck be yours on Halloween ~ 🎃

“Wait. We’re gonna do what?” Yondu questions.

“Carve pumpkins,” you giggle.

“Why in hell we gonna do that?”

“Because it’s a Halloween tradition and it’s fun. Besides think of how much this is going to mean to Peter,” you explain.

“Ah, who cares about that little shit anyway?” he grumps.

“You do ya blue idiot. Now come on. Peter and Kraglin are in the galley waiting for us,” you coax, taking Yondu’s hand in yours.

Yondu rolls his eyes and sulks, reluctantly following you to the ship’s galley.

“Finally!” Peter shouts. “Let’s carve some pumpkins.”

Halloween was your favorite holiday growing up. You were absolutely thrilled to get to celebrate with the crew this year and bringing a little bit of home on the ship for Peter was a great bonus. When Yondu first acquired Peter, things on the ship were seemingly difficult. Peter took to you right away because you were a fellow terran. It was a great comfort to him and you were happy to be there for him.

Laughter bubbles up from Peter as he watches Yondu and Kraglin clean out their pumpkins.

“Why do terrans find this fun? Drinkin. Stealin. Shootin shit. Thas a fun time. But this?” Yondu grumbles as he holds up a handful of pumpkin guts.

“Oh, lighten up ya turd blossom. It’s something new to try and you’re spending quality time with y/n,” Peter mouths off.

“Watch it boy,” Yondu points a finger at Peter. “I’ll feed yer ass to the crew.”

“Empty threats,” Peter shrugs and continues to carve his pumpkin.

You can’t help laughing at the look on Yondu’s face when he realizes that Peter no longer bats an eye at his threats.

“It seems Peter has come a long way in the last 2 years. He’s no longer scared of you,” you chuckle.

Yondu throws the handful of pumpkin guts at your face.

“Ahh! That’s it,” you grab a handful yourself and fling it at him, but he dodges and it hits Kraglin’s shoulder instead.

“Oops,” before you can say anything else, Kraglin throws more at you. Soon the four of you are running around the galley flinging pumpkin, coating the ceiling, walls, tables and chairs.

When Yondu has his back turned to you, you tackle him to the ground then smush pumpkin into his face.

“Gotcha! Victory is mine!” you holler but your victory is short lived when Yondu flips you over. You gaze up at him and smile, leaning up you press your lips to his.

After a moment you pull apart, “Happy Halloween, Cap.”

“Happy Halloween, y/n,” Yondu grins and kisses you again while Kraglin and Peter look on making gagging sounds to which you and Yondu flip them off, never breaking your kiss.


	2. Halloween Party

"I ain't doin' it!" Yondu snarls.

"Yondu, come on! You promised me that you would make this a great Halloween for me and more importantly for Peter. Part of the fun of Halloween is dressing up in costumes," you argue, getting a little agitated with him.

"I carved pumpkins. I'm throwin' ya a party on the ship. I think I done more than my fair share of this, y/n," he snaps.

You run your fingers through your hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, Yondu," you drop his costume to the floor. "You win. No costume. In fact, don't even worry about coming to the party either. I'll see you later," you concede then leave the Captain's Cabin to go check on Peter.

Mustering up a smile, you knock on Peter's door.

"Come in!" he hollers.

You open the door and find him dancing in front of his mirror wearing a black leather jacket over a burgundy colored polo, dark wash jeans and black boots.

"How's it going in here, my little Knight Rider?" you ask, leaning against the door frame.

"Great! I'm just waiting for Kraglin to bring me one of his belt buckles then I'm good to go," he excitedly answers you. As Peter turns to face you, he sees you're not in costume. 

"Where's your costume, y/n?" he asks.

"I'm on my way to go change. I just wanted to check in on you first," you assure him with a grin.

"Okay, good. I want us all to have fun tonight and costumes make it that much more fun," he practically gushes.

You ruffle his hair, "I'll meet you and Kraglin in the hangar bay in 20 minutes," you tell him then head out to go to your room. When you enter your room, you decide to start with your makeup first before putting on your costume. The list of skills you had was short, but at the top of the list was being a sewing wizard. Last year on Terra, a new Halloween movie came out called Beetlejuice. It was a new favorite movie for you and Peter. Even Yondu liked it a lot. Putting your sewing skills to good use, you had sewed your own black and white striped suit so you could dress up as Beetlejuice for this Halloween. Carefully you did your makeup to match Beetlejuice's look. The only downside was you hadn't been able to find the right wig. The one you ended up getting was platinum blonde and long, but you didn't care. You were just happy to dress up and have fun with your friends tonight. To drive Yondu wild, you had decided on a purple corset for some sex appeal as opposed to a purple button down for the costume. "I suppose it doesn't matter now since the asshole isn't coming tonight. I'm sure Kraglin will appreciate it. Lord knows the other Ravagers will," you mutter to yourself. You can feel your anger towards Yondu bubble up, but you quickly push it aside. You were not going to let that blue bastard ruin your night. Tonight you were going to have fun dancing and eating then after Peter goes to bed you were going to get your drink on and have sex whether or not it would be with your captain, you really didn't care. After slipping on your black boots, you head down to the hangar bay. Despite all of the M-ships, the hangar bay offered the largest space to party. It was perfect. You head down and see Kraglin dressed in his Han Solo costume you made for him.

"Looking sharp, Krag," you approve with a smile. 

"Thanks, y/n! I like this costume a lot," he thanks you sincerely. His eyes sweep over you. "Ya look amazin'. So sexy," he compliments and wiggles his eyebrows. 

You can't help the grin on your lips, "Thanks, Kraglin." You give him a sweet kiss then head over to the buffet to get some food. You were not exclusive with Yondu so you didn't give a shit about kissing Kraglin. You were in a mood.

After getting some food into your system, you hit the dance floor. Tullk had helped you and Kraglin put the party together. Even found a terran DJ for the music. Peter requested Footloose, one of his favorite songs, and pulled you into the center of the dance floor to dance with him. The pair of you danced and laughed before Peter needed a break.

"Are you having fun, kiddo?" you ask then take a gulp of water.

"So much fun! Thank you for making this Halloween awesome, y/n," he hugs you tight.

"You're so welcome, kid. I love you a whole bunch," you kiss his head then watch him disappear back onto the dance floor. 

Unbeknownst to you, Yondu was lurking above the hangar bay in the shadows watching the party, sulking. 

"I can't believe she had the audacity ta tell me what I can an' can't do. I threw this damn party. I can attend whether she likes it or not," he grumbles. 

The next few hours Yondu continues lurking, observing the dancing, eating and even you playing games with Peter. 

"Alright, kiddo. I hate to say it, but it's after midnight. You need to get to bed, babe," you offer your hand to him.

"Aw, man. Okay," he yawns and takes your hand. Peter says goodnight to Kraglin and some of the other Ravagers as you pass by them on your way upstairs to the main floor. Peter goes into his bathroom to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. When he's done, he crawls in bed and you tuck him in.

"Y/n?" he whispers.

"Hmm?" you fluff his pillow and cover him with his favorite comforter.

"Is Yondu mad at me? He didn't come to the party tonight," he quietly asks, looking down at his fingers.

"Oh, honey. No. He's mad at me. We got into a fight about the party and I told him not to bother showing up. I didn't think he'd actually stay away. I'm so sorry, Peter," you explain.

"It's okay. I'm glad he's not mad at me, but I'm sorry you two had a fight. I hope you'll forgive each other," Peter rubs his tired eyes and yawns loudly. 

"Get some sleep, kid," you whisper and kiss his forehead. 

His eyes drift close, "Night, y/n."

"Goodnight, Pete."

Quietly you close his door behind you then stop in your room to remove your makeup, wig and jacket before heading back down to the party. Kraglin pours you a shot which you down enthusiastically. 

"Come dance with me, Krags," you don't give him a chance to reply. You take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Aerosmith's Love in an Elevator comes on. You push up on Kraglin and he enjoys every second. Matching your movements and holding you close. Seeing you and Kraglin all but grind on each other pissed Yondu off. At one point your eyes glance up towards where he's hiding and you spy a blue hand. 

"Son of a bitch," you mutter, thankfully Kraglin doesn't catch it. "Okay, Cap. You wanna play. Let's play," you think to yourself as you turn your attention back to Kraglin. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Kraglin tangles one hand in your hair and squeezes your ass with the other. Eventually you pull apart to catch your breath.

"Wanna fuck?" your question was crass and to the point.

Kraglin can only nod. Once more you take his hand. Determined to make a point to Yondu, you lead Kraglin up to the open walkway above the hangar bay. 

"Ya wanna fuck here?" Kraglin questions surprised, but you can hear the excitement in his voice too. 

"Mhmm. Right here. It makes it more thrilling don't you think?" you lightly drag your nails down his chest where it's exposed under the shirt he's wearing. He shivers under your touch. "Hell yeah. Reminds of the time we fucked on the bridge when ya first joined the Ravagers," he grins mischievously. 

You smile. "That's right. Gef caught us and wanted to join in," you laugh at the memory.

"I thought ya were going to let him," Kraglin chuckles.

"I almost did.Two Ravager dicks would have made a great night," you reminisce.

Kraglin cracks up and you join in his laughter. After a few minutes, you both settle down and start kissing again. Kraglin moves his lips to nibble your ear then down your neck leaving hickeys. Moans fall from your lips and you tangle your fingers in his short mohawk. 

"How ya wanna do this?" he asks you with a nip to the middle of your throat.

"Mmm, fuck me from behind," you murmur.

“Gladly,” he rasps, spinning you around to lean against the rail.

Kraglin kneels behind you, slowly peeling your pants and thong down to your ankles. He gives one of your ass cheeks a playful bite then moves to run his warm tongue along your slit. Closing your eyes, you moan for him. Kraglin slips his middle finger into your pussy and curls it against your G-spot which makes you moan louder for him. A little ways down, Yondu is fuming. He is absolutely irrate that you would have sex with Kraglin. Yes, you two weren’t a couple, but just the same, he was jealous whenever a man looked at you let alone touched you. As far as he was concerned, relationship or not, you were his and no one else’s. You, on the other hand, didn’t see it that way. You were a single woman and you could do whatever and whoever you damn well pleased. Kraglin had you so wrapped up in pleasure, that you forgot about Yondu. You channel all of your focus on Kraglin and the way he was making you feel. Before long, Kraglin stands back up. You turn around briefly to free his cock from his pants. He allows your hands to wander down to his hard cock and give him a squeeze then he abruptly turns you around, aligning his cockhead with your entrance. For a moment, Kraglin teases you by rubbing the head against your clit.

“Kraglin, please,” you whine.

Without a word, his cock easily slips into your pussy. Groans come from both of you. Kraglin grips your hips tight, setting a slow, even pace.

“Harder,” you try to command, but it comes out more of a begging whisper.

“Nuh uh. I’m takin’ my time with ya, baby,” Kraglin denies your request and keeps his steady pace. 

“You really don’t play fair,” you huff.

Yondu continues to watch the two of you, seething and plotting his next move.

After what seems like eternity, Kraglin picks up speed and fucks you harder. He reaches around to rub your clit, tipping you over the edge. The walls of your pussy squeeze his cock as you cum on him. 

“Mmm. So good,” he grunts.

Kraglin fucks you through your orgasm until he cums inside of you.

“Fuck that was great,” you pant leaning back against him. 

Kraglin slips out of you, helps you redress then dresses himself. For a little while, you stand wrapped in his arms, watching the party down below. 

“It was great,” he concurs.

“Thanks, Krags. I needed this tonight,” you turn yourself in his arms and kiss him softly.

“It’s no problem, y/n,” he smiles and kisses you back. “Ready to head back down?”

“Yeah, I could use another drink. And more food. Need to get my stamina back up,” you give him a wink then lead him back down to the party.

The other Ravagers, Kraglin and you party into the early morning hours. Kraglin kindly helps your drunk ass back to his cabin. No more sex. Just kisses, cuddles and sleep. 

The two of you had just fallen asleep when there's a loud pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP," Yondu bellows.

Kraglin scrambles out of bed and opens the door. Yondu stomps in and you slowly sit up. The sheet wrapped around your naked body falls exposing your tits.

"Something wrong, Cap?" you play dumb.

"Ya know damn well what's wrong ya fuckin' slut," he sneers.

Yondu has never spoken to you like this out of anger. Ever. You secure the sheet around yourself. 

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?" It was a rhetorical question, but that didn't stop Yondu from trying to answer. You hold up your hand to silence him then get in Yondu's face. "Listen to me and listen to me good, Yondu Udonta. You don't own me. I'm free to do whatever I want with whoever I want. Last I checked, you and I are not in a monogamous relationship. Last I checked, I was your booty call and nothing more," you shout. 

"Is that why you fucked Kraglin at the party?" Yondu tries to grill you. 

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" Kraglin questions, a little annoyed.

"It was a guess," Yondu snaps.

You scoff, "No it's not. You were hiding in the shadows of the walkway! When Kraglin and I were dancing I happened to look up and see your damn hand," you call Yondu out.

"Ya don't know what yer talkin' about," he scoffs.

"Bullshit, Yondu. I know you were lurking and most likely sulking like you do," you retort.

"I don't sulk," he grits, pointing a finger at you.

"Hang on," Kraglin turns to you, "Is that why ya were all over me las night an' wanted sex? Ya wanted to piss him off?" he questions, slightly hurt.

"No, it's not like that. I really did want you last night, Kraglin. Pissing Yondu off was sort of icing on the cake," you reach for Kraglin but he pulls away.

"Maybe you should go," he whispers, not looking at you.

"Kraglin," you try again.

"Y/n, please," he turns his back to you. 

Feeling defeated, you pick up your clothes and boots and make your way back to your room still wearing Kraglin's bed sheet. Yondu falls you.

"Looks like ya gone an' upset yer little boy toy there," Yondu gloats.

"Get out," you demand, trying to slam the door on him.

"Not a chance, girl," he puts his hand up to stop the door and pushes his way into your room. "When I picked you up and ya joined my Ravagers I let you have yer fun. Ya fucked anyone ya wanted and I didn't care cuz I got that sweet ass too. Now yer telling me, two years later, I still gotta share?" he snarls as he stalks toward you.

"We've been over this," you drop the sheet, tug on a pair of jeans and a tank top not giving a shit about undergarments. "You don't own me. And you certainly don't get to treat me like you and the rest of the Ravagers pass me around like a whore. Since I've been here, I've had sex with you and Kraglin. And a couple times with Gef when I was really horny and you two were nowhere to be found. Anyway," you shake your head and continue, "At first, Kraglin wasn't wanting anything serious. Just fun and sex. I think he still feels that way maybe a little more. I really don't know. And you? You told me from the beginning that I'm a booty call and better come when my Captain calls. No relationship. No romance. No love. No fuss. Those were your exact words to me. Never once have you told me that you were feeling differently about it. Never once have said a word about wanting more with me. So tell me Yondu Udonta, what do you want from me?"


End file.
